


An Unwelcomed Meeting

by Allura99



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: She thought as long as she kept running, her past couldn't catch up with her, especially out on the Rim. In a trading post on a barely named planet, the past finds her as she unexpectedly runs into her old classmate, Simon Tam.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam
Kudos: 6





	1. The Meeting

"Some people are so fond of ill-luck that they run half-way to meet it." --Douglas William Jerrold

“Well, everyone, welcome to New Site,” Wash said, turning as the door of the cargo bay opened.

Simon studied the dry, barren landscape. “New Site, what an imagination these people have.”

“Oh, come on,” Kaylee said, punching the doctor lightly on the arm, “it can’t be all that bad.” She shot a look at the captain. “Right?”

“She’s the only dirt you’ll be seeing for a while,” Mal replied, addressing everyone. “So, I suggest you enjoy it while you can. Now, while Zoe and I make the drop-off, the rest of you will be buying whatever supplies we need. Don’t be going and getting into trouble.”

“Trouble? Us?” Kaylee gave the captain a grin.

“Yes, you, all of you, which is why I’ll be leaving someone in charge of you lot while I’m gone.”

“Finally,” Jayne muttered. “Okay, this what—”

“Shepherd,” Mal said, interrupting the mercenary, “I wish you luck. Now, everyone get a move-on.”

“The-the shepherd,” Jayne sputtered. He glared at the preacher before stalking off after the captain. “Mal, you can’t be serious! You’re putting the shepherd in charge?”

“I believe that’s what I said, Jayne,” Mal answered, helping Zoe lift a crate unto the mule. “Keep arguing with me, and I’ll keep you on the ship.”

The taller man closed his jaw with an audible snap, physically cutting off a heated remark. He stormed off. He didn’t look at any members of the crew as he stomped off the ship.

“Captain,” Zoe started.

“Not now,” he replied. “Now, I expect everyone back on ship before sundown.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Book stated.

Mal frowned. “Somehow, it always manages to be one.”

“Perhaps today will be different.”

“Perhaps. Come on, Zoe, let’s go.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have a good time smuggling, honey,” Wash called as his wife brought the mule to life.

She smirked. “Always do, dear. See you tonight.”

Kaylee grabbed Simon’s arm as the mule drove out. “We should get going, too. We got a lot to do before sundown.”

“Yes, I guess we should.”

He looked down at their linked arms, surprise evident on his face. However, he let her lead him off the ship. He glanced back over his shoulder. “River, are you coming?”

She frowned. “If you go into the woods today, you will be in for a big surprise.”

“Well, let’s hope it’s a good surprise,” Book said, wrapping an arm around the girl. “Maybe we can find something pretty to buy. Perhaps a new dress?”

“Oh, that would be nice!” Kaylee glanced up at Simon. “Don’t you think so?”

He gave her a rare, true grin. “I’m afraid I’d look rather silly in a dress.”

“Well, we’ll just have to buy you something different.”

Book chuckled at the pair as he and River followed behind them. New Site wasn’t a large place. How much trouble could the settlement pose?

* * * * *

She eyed the good of the general store critically, ever mindful of just how few coins she had. Whatever she purchased would have to last. Who knew when she could find a job—safe or otherwise—again?

Jobs hadn’t been easy for her to come by out on the Rim, even with her skills. Her prospects wouldn’t fare well on this barely named rock or this clump of buildings people were trying to call a town. The term settlement seemed pretentious.

‘Focus,’ she told herself.

She could fell the shopkeeper’s eyes on her as she moved through the store. The only other customers were a local couple. She, as the outsider, drew the attention.

‘I don’t need any undue attention right now.’

As if to answer her prayers, the door creaked open and a group of five entered the store. The shopkeeper moved from behind the counter to prowl the floor in order to better protect his wares. She used the opportunity to drift to a more secluded corner of the store.

“Oh, look at this,” one of the girls cried. “Shiny! I could use this to augment the compression coil.”

“Fei wu,” the slimmer of the young men commented.

“It is not junk!”

The older man sighed. “Let’s start with the list. If we get everything, then we can think about extras.”

She added a few food tins to her basket. They weren’t the best quality but the seals were good. Between them and the nutrient capsules she should be to last awhile.

“I’ll start with the foodstuff,” the slim one stated.

“Don’t buy any fei wu,” the girl teased. “I’ll see if I can find something to use on the modulator.”

She quickly moved away from the tin bin. The last thing she needed was the strangers’ attention. The shopkeeper was suspicious enough as it was.

The door was thrown open, its creak crescendoing as if to protest its abuse. Heavy boots thudded against the wood floor as more men entered the store. She glanced in their direction, and her heart stopped.

“There she is! Woman, we have business with you!”

She turned, running towards the back of the store. She collided with one of the strangers from the first group. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her as they both got their footing.

She glanced up at stranger. Her order for him to release her died on her lips. She could only gasp.

“I’m terribly sorry. I wasn’t watching. . .” He finally looked at her face, tightening his grip on her shoulders as his jaw drop. “Mikiko?”

Her luck had finally run out. Here, on this barely named moon in this sham of a town, her past had caught up with her. And once again, she found herself cursing Simon Tam.

* * * * *

Chinese to English translation from http:// fireflychinese. home. att. ent  
Fei wu—junk


	2. The Woman

“Ai ya! Let me go,” she croaked, finally finding her voice. She shrugged, trying to throw him off. However Simon held on tight. “Guan ni ziji de shi!”

“Mikiko, is it really you?”

Jayne watched the pair with open interest. “You know her?”

“Boy, you turn her loose,” one of the new-comers said. “We have business with her.”

“Yes, I heard.” He still did not release the woman. “What business would that be, pray tell?”

The leader smirked. “Like the lady said, it’s none of your business, son.”

“Please,” the shopkeeper pleaded, “no fighting in my store. Please.”

“There’s no fighting,” Book said.

“Not yet,” Jayne stated, pulling out his gun. He aimed it at the leader’s head. “Now, let’s take this outside.”

Kaylee shifted nervously. The movement caught Simon’s notice and he felt bad for her. All she had wanted today was a trip dirt-side and possibly a new dress.

“Why don’t you go pay the man, honey,” the shepherd suggested. He was rewarded by grateful smiles from her and the shopkeeper.

Book followed the men and Jayne out. Simon went as well, pulling the woman with him. She continued to struggle but the doctor’s grip held.

“What is going on, Mikiko? What do those men want from you?”

“Tian xiao de! Simon, would you just leave it!” She cursed under her breath at the look of triumph on his face. “This isn’t your fight.”

Simon glanced outside and sighed. “Give it enough time and it probably will be.”

“We’d better get moving,” Kaylee said, arms laden with supplies. “We’re bound to draw the notice of whatever law this town has soon.”

“Let’s go,” Simon agreed.

* * * * *

“Should we be worried that they aren’t back yet?” Wash asking, keeping his eye on the landscape. “I think we should be worried.”

“They’re not late,” Zoe replied. She noted the reddening color of the sky. “Well, not yet.”

Mal frowned at them. “Wash, get the ship prepped. I have a feeling that we’ll need to be leaving in a hurry.”

“Don’t we always,” the pilot muttered, quickly heading to the bridge.

“Anyone home?” Jayne growled over the radio.

Zoe exchanged a look with the captain as she walked to the radio. “Yeah, we’re here, Jayne. What’s your ETA?”

“About ten minutes. You may want to have the ship ready. We had a little, uh, encounter.”

“Define encounter,” Mal ordered.

“We met up with some of the locales and apparently an old friend of the doc. We’re not parting on friendly term.”

“Zhen dao mei!” Mal spat.

“Always seem to be,” Zoe murmured.

“Jayne, lose them if you can. If you can’t, gain as much ground as you can. We’ll be ready to take to the air.”

“Roger that.”

Mal stared at the radio, silently cursing. With a sigh, he began to clear the cargo bay. “Just once I would like something to go as planned.”

“That would be something different, wouldn’t it, sir?”

* * * * *

They made it back to the ship in just over seven minutes. Jayne had a gleam in his eyes that only came with battle. The sounds of guns in the distance meant that he hadn’t left the battle too far behind.

“Let’s move it!” he ordered, shoving River’s lithe form onto the ship. “Glad you got the ship ready, captain.”

“Well, I—” He paused as he noticed the dark-haired woman the doctor was dragging bodily on board. “Who is this! I didn’t give you permission to take on passengers, doctor.”

“Not now,” Simon hissed.

“You don’t order me on my ship! Who is this!”

The ping of a bullet ricocheting off the ship echoed in the cargo bay. Kaylee grabbed River and ducked behind a crate as another bullet hit Serenity. Zoe, shotgun ever ready, returned fire.

“Might want to think about leaving, captain,” she called.

“We’ll talk later,” he growled at Simon.

“Looking forward to it,” Simon muttered. He tightened his grip on the woman’s arm. She was cursing in at least four different languages, but the doctor seemed deaf to her grumbling.

“Wash, we’re closing up. Take her up.”

“Roger that.”

They watched the barren landscape fall away as the cargo bay door closed. Mal turned as glared at his crew. As he moved from face to face, they could tell he was deciding who would bare the first brunt of his questioning.

Then River started screaming.

“Shh, River, honey,” Kaylee cooed, although uncertainty was present in her own voice. “It’s okay, sweetie. You’re safe.”

Simon dropped the woman’s arm as he moved toward his sister. “River, I’m right here. There’s nothing wrong.”

“Everything’s wrong!” River wailed, hands twisting in her own hair. “Stupid whore! Raping and raping to gain only a few words of praise!”

“River, you’re—”

“Bright light just a match. Bright eyes that couldn’t see!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.”

All eyes turned from the crazy girl to the ship’s newest passenger. Her face had gone white. But what surprised Simon the most was there were tears running down Okada Mikiko’s face.

* * * * *

Chinese to English translations from http:// fireflychinese. home. att. ent  
Ai ya—damn  
Guan ni ziji de shi—Mind your own business  
Tian xiao de—Name of all that’s sacred  
Zhen dao mei—Just our luck


	3. The Problem

River stopped yelling. Her dark eyes were still wild, but she was letting Kaylee hold her. That allowed her brother to shift focus.

“Sorry?” Simon grabbed the woman’s arm again. While she flinched, she made no effort to pull herself free. “What do you mean you’re sorry, Mikiko?”

“How do you know this woman?” Mal interrupted.

The young doctor reluctantly tore his eyes from the woman to the captain. “She was a classmate of mine at med academy.”

“I was more than a classmate, Simon Tam,” the woman spat.

Wash came bounding down the stairs. “Is everything all right? I heard screaming a minute ago. Oh, we’re heading back towards more populated areas of the Rim, but we shouldn’t run into any Alliance presence.”

He took a breath as he stopped by his wife. “What did I miss? And why did we pick a passenger from that barren piece of rock?”

Mal grounded his teeth together. He exhaled loudly before speaking. “This here is apparently an old friend of the doctor’s. And like most things with Simon, it looks like she has a fair of amount of trouble attached to her.”

“I didn’t ask any of you to interfere,” Mikiko said.

“Well, yeah,” Jayne drawled, “but I wonder how a little thing like you could have gotten away from eight armed men.”

“I would have found a way.”

“I’m sure you would have,” Simon said, his voice rich with sarcasm.

Mikiko did jerk her arm free then. “You must be loving this, Simon. Mikiko finally gets hers, right?”

“Can you still hearing the children screaming?” River demanded, her voice stopping everyone. “Peek-a-boo! You’ll cry red! Don’t let the demon inside your head!”

“Captain, I want off this ship! Now!”

“And have another encounter with your bullet-happy friends? I don’t think so.” Mal glanced at Kaylee. “Get her out of here.”

The mechanic moved quickly moved to comply with her captain’s order. Simon’s eyes followed the women until the disappeared into the living quarters. Then he, like everyone else, was focused on Mikiko.

“I don’t want to be on this ship!”

“Then you should have thought about that before boarding her! Now, who in the hell are you, woman?”

She stared back at Mal, dark eyes defiant.

“Her name is Mikiko Okada,” Simon supplied, “and like I said, she was a classmate of mine back in med academy. Graduated in the top 1% of our class and went into neurokinetics.”

“Say, weren’t you only in the top 3% of the class, doc?” Jayne said.

“Hey, Jayne,” Wash called, “at least he got through school.”

“Enough!” Mal barked. “Okay, Dr. Okada, why were those men after you?”

“It’s none of your concern, captain.”

Mal gave her a dangerous grin. “You’re on my boat now, lady. Everything about you is my concern.”

She sighed and sat down on a crate. “Those men hired me to treat a relative of theirs. The old man was in very bad shape and it was soon clear that he would not survive no matter what I did for him. They didn’t tell me until later that they would kill me if he died. Seeing very little choice, I fled and was going to join a transport as my ticket off that rock.”

“Why did you say you were sorry?”

The woman glared at Simon. “Your sister was screaming at me. I was trying to calm her down.”

“No one said that she was my sister.”

All the angry color drained from her face. Her eyes took a wild, trapped look. “Someone must have mentioned it,” she protested weakly.

“No, no one did.” Simon’s voice was quiet with a dangerous undertone. “How do you know River, Mikiko?”

“You don’t want to know, Simon,” she whispered.

“Then let me guess. Your brilliant work in neurokinetics caught the attention of the Alliance. What did they use to lure you?”

She sat still on the crate, her gaze unfocused. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“What benefit do you have for lying?”

“What beneft do I get for answering your questions?”

Mal shifted his posture. Somehow the small movement drew everyone’s attention. “Well, it will get you several more minutes of oxygen.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would,” Mal assured her, “and I would still sleep well tonight. So, let’s start from the beginning.”

She glared at the captain for a long moment. However, when she saw the tall, dumb-looking one heading to the cargo bay doors, she sighed. “Fine.”

“Start talkin’,” Mal ordered.

“My own lab and a sizeable grant,” she began, “that’s how they recruited me. At first, they had me designing training programs and screening subjects. Fascinating work for someone fresh out of fellowship.”

“Training programs and subjects for what?” Zoe asked.

“You must understand something. Human intelligence follows a distribution, a curve-if you will. Most people follow within a certain range. There are individuals outside this range. At the low end, you have the mentally challenged. At the other, you have the intellectually gifted.

“The reason I tell you this is that there are outliers to the curve, people whose intelligence can’t be measured by usual means. Simon’s sister, River, is an example.

“These individuals can have unique abilities besides their intelligence: clairvoyance, telepathy, even various forms of telekinesis. The Alliance wanted to know about every person with those abilities. They were always watching for signs of them.”

“Wo de tian, a. The program offered to River was their way of finding her,” Book stated.

Mikiko reluctantly nodded.

“But that makes no sense,” Simon protested. “River had never showed signs of being a reader before going to the program.”

“It was hard for the Alliance to find people with the abilities they were searching for. The focus widened to potentials. And that’s where my work came in.

“The Alliance felt that if potential talents were submitted to the right stimuli, the abilities they were searching for would emerge. At first, the stimuli were fairly benign. But the Alliance grew impatient. They wanted results and they wanted them fast. We resorted to more dramatic methods and achieved a variety of results. River fared better than most subjects.”

“Oh, that’s a great comfort,” Simon muttered bitterly.

“So, now what do we do with her?” Jayne demanded.

“I’m standing right here,” Mikiko growled.

“Lock her in a room,” Mal ordered. “I’ll decide what to do with her later.”

“Captain, I protest!”

“Woman, don’t try my patience!”

“Better do what he says, Mikiko,” Simon stated. His face, like his voice, lacked any emotion.

“Jayne, show the lady to her quarters.”

“Shia, captain,” Jayne said. He grabbed Mikiko’s arm. Immediately Mikiko jerked her arm free of Jayne’s grasp but made no other move of resistance. She followed him to the rooms.

When they disappeared from sight, Simon let out a pent-up breath. “I’m going to check on River and Kaylee.”

Mal shook his head. “Just once I’d like things to go as planned.”

* * * * *  
Chinese to English translations from http:// fireflychinese. home. att. ent

Wo de tian, a—dear god in heaven  
Shia—affirmative


	4. The Talk

Simon opened the door and paused. Kaylee looked up, hand raised to stroke the younger girl’s hair. River was sprawled across her bed, her face buried in Kaylee’s lap. The mechanic and the doctor exchanged a look before she resumed her caressing.

“River, honey, your brother’s here,” Kaylee murmured.

The dark-haired girl sat up. She glanced at her brother with red-rimmed eyes. “No sleeping, Simon.”

“Okay,” he sighed, as he crouched down in front of her. “I won’t make you sleep.”

“I’m better,” River continued. “No need for making me sleep.”

“I’ve already promised you no drugs.”

That seemed to calm the girl. She tilted her head as she studied her brother, frowning. “Where is she?”

The look on Kaylee’s face showed that she had been wondering that, too. Simon briefly debated on how to answer before giving up. His sister was now a reader. What go would it do to hold the truth?

“She’s locked in the passengers’ room,” he replied. “The captain’s going to decide what to do with her later.”

“She didn’t realize what she was doing until it was too late.”

Simon gaped at his sister. “How can you say that?”

“Exhaled air is used to vibrate the larynx, producing vibrations detectable by the human ear.”

“Of course,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Jingchang mei yong de.” But he didn’t know if the comment was directed towards himself or his sister’s explanations.

“Well, hey, I could do with a snack,” Kaylee announced. “Anyone else hungry?”

“Chocolate?”

“Maybe,” Kaylee said, laughing at River’s hopeful expression.

Simon rose to his feet and stepped back. He let the women pass him. Kaylee paused at the door, looking back at him.

“Aren’t you coming, Simon?”

“No, no, I have some things I need to do. You and River go on ahead.”

Kaylee’s bright smile dimmed. “Okay. Well, you know where to find us if you change your mind.”

“Yes, thanks,” Simon replied absently.

‘He’s going off to brood again,’ she thought with annoyance. Kaylee let River pull her towards the kitchen. The girl was babbling about what sweets would be available for them.

* * * * *

Simon found himself outside the door of a passenger room. He didn’t know how long he had been staring at it as he debated with himself. Part of him, the prideful part, wanted to stay away from her, to prevent any chance of her hurting him again. Yet the brother and the physician in him realized that she could provide answers to River’s situation that he desperately needed.

‘For River,’ he told himself as he unlocked and then opened the door.

“Captain, I . . .” Mikiko said as she turned. She flinched when she saw who her visitor was. “Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” He shut the door behind him and locked it. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” she asked as she sat down on the bed.

Simon gave a snort of disbelief. “Guess.”

“Your sister. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” she remarked. “You two have such a strong bond. It really took my superiors by surprise.”

She noted his confused look. “The Alliance thought the reputation of the school and the prestige of your family would be enough to keep you all satisfied. But you know your sister well enough to look beyond the superficial and note that something was becoming wrong with her.

“My superiors had planned for that eventuality. They believed that if enough pressure was applied to you—the disapproval of your family about your activities and the threat of permanent damage to your career—you would simply back off. But, you are different, Simon Tam. You always have been.”

He pushed down a tendril of guilt. There had been times that he had almost given up, almost believed that he had been overreacting. Then he would reread River’s letter, noting the errors. He would remind himself of their coded message: ‘They’re hurting us.’ It would spur him to keep going on his quest.

“Mikiko, I need to know what happened to her,” he said, changing the subject. At her obvious hesitation, he continued, “I know about the neural stripping. I need to know about everything else.”

“This ship has a neural imager?”

“Hardly. I managed to sneak River into a hospital and that’s all you need to know about that.”

While she looked disappointed, she didn’t press the issue. “The subjects,” she began, catching Simon wincing slightly at her choice of words, “were put through various means of stimulation. At first it was benign neural stimulation before moving on to electrical and pain stimulation.

“One subject,” again Simon flinched, “just a bit younger than River, hurled a researcher across the room in a fit of rage. There was so much force that the researcher was killed when he hit a wall. The superiors thought that unhinged emotion could be the stimulation needed for the emergence of the desired abilities.

“Several sets of stimuli were administered from pain and temperature extremes to starvation and torture. Some were selected to undergo emotional trauma as well.”

“What was done to River?”

Mikiko shook her head. “I don’t know. I knew she was there. I had analyzed data on her, but she wasn’t in the group under my direct care. She could have experienced any or all of them before we stumbled upon our final solution.

“When the emotional release seemed to be the needed trigger, surgery was used. It took them away to find a specific lesion that would stop emotional regulation while not turning the subject into a vegetable or a berserker. The Alliance was running out of subjects before stripping of the amygdale proved the most effective.

“After that, the subjects had to be trained so they could be controlled. That was worse on some of the subject than the initial stages of the project. River, by what I have seen of her today, has fared far better than most. The Alliance will be most eager to get her back.”

“Yes, they have been,” Simon commented, but his gaze was distant.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Simon tried to digest what had and what could have happened to his sister while in the government’s care, while Mikiko struggled with her guilt. They avoided the other’s eyes.

It was Simon who finally broke the silence. “How did you leave? I don’t they let you leave through the front door.”

“Actually I did,” she replied. “Leave through the front door, I mean. I had been slipping information about the Alliance’s activities out, including the group that helped you rescue your sister. I knew it would be too long until they traced something back to me. So, one day after work, Okada Mikiko disappeared.”

“In a way, you helped me save my sister,” he murmured.

“Perhaps, but I helped harm her, too. I will always carry that shame with me.”

“Would you like to do more to help her?”

Mikiko stared at him. “How?”

“Your specialty is neurokinetics. You may be able to suggest some treatment that I haven’t thought of.”

Her expression turned sad. “You may never to be able to get her back to what she was, Simon.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But if I can’t heal her, I would like to alleviate her pain. At this point, I’m willing to try anything.”

“I understand. So, what have you tried?”

And for the first time in a long while, Simon Tam allowed himself to hope.

* * * * *

Kaylee bit back a smile as she watched him. Simon was reorganizing his perfectly organized medlab. Occasionally he would slam something down or mutter under his breath.

He turned to head to a new cabinet. In his peripheral vision, he spotted her and dropped his armful of supplies. He gave her a smile before dropping to his knees to gather them up.

“Here, let me help you.” Kaylee knelt down and began picking up the packages closest to her.

Simon locked eyes with her. “You don’t have to.”

“I know,” she said quietly, her fingers lingering over his as they reached for the same box. “But I want to.”

She smiled as she watched as confusion took over Simon’s features. To be so smart, he could be infuriatingly dense. But as her daddy always said, nothing worth having was ever easy.

She pulled the box and her hand away from Simon and rose to her feet. “So, where are you wantin’ these?”

“Over here,” Simon replied, getting up as well. He walked over to the cabinet and placed his supplies inside. “Where’s River?”

“She’s with the shepherd,” Kaylee replied, passing her boxes to him. “They were still in the kitchen when I left.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I went looking for you. silly. And now I’ve found you.”

He stepped back from the cabinet, studying her. “Why?”

“This has to be hard for you, Simon. This woman from your past suddenly shows up and apparently help do whatever they did to your sister. It’s enough to make anyone feng-le.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to think.” His expression was so lost that it tore at her heart.

She gave him a soft smile. “Why should you?”

“I’m a doctor!” He slammed the cabinet closed and ignored the newly fallen supplies as he stomped away. He leaned against a counter and dropped his head. “I am supposed to have the answers. I’m supposed to be able to help.”

Kaylee approached and placed a gentle hand on his back. “Niu-fen. You’re human, too.”

He looked over his shoulder at her. “Why do you put up with me, Kaylee?”

“There’s just something about you, Simon Tam,” she said quietly. “Just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me.”

“Is that a good thing?” he asked as he turned around.

She shrugged. “We’ll have to see.”

Shaking his head, he surprised her, hugging her tightly to him. Kaylee clung to him, hoping to offer the comfort he needed. They stayed that way for a long time.

* * * * *  
Chinese to English translations from http:// fireflychinese. home. att. ent

Jingchang mei yong de—consistently useless  
Feng-le—loopy in the head  
Nui-fen—cow poop


	5. The Resolution

“Sir, we can’t keep her looked in that room forever.”

“I know,” Mal replied, still staring at the image of space before him. His life had gotten mighty complicated since the doctor and his sister got on his boat.

“Well, we can’t exactly dump her just any place either,” Wash countered. “She knows who Simon and River are and where they are hiding.”

“So, what do we do?” Zoe asked.

“Throw her out the airlock?” Wash suggested. It got him a glare from both Zoe and Mal.

“I don’t spill blood unless I have good reason for it,” Mal stated, glaring at his pilot.

“I don’t think that bloodshed will be necessary,” Simon said, coming onto the brig.

“Really?” Mal asked with obvious skepticism.

The doctor nodded. “I’ve been giving the situation some thought and I may have come up with a solution.”

“One not involving her running into the Feds?” Wash asked. “Or an airlock?”

“It should be to everyone’s satisfaction.”

“Well, let’s hear this remarkable plan,” Mal ordered as he leaned back in his chair.

* * * * *

“Never thought I’d see this ball of dirt again,” Jayne said. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Mikiko readjusted the pack on her shoulder. She had her doubts about Simon’s solution. However, she could offer no alternative.

“It’s really not so bad,” Simon said quietly, standing behind her. “It has its charm.”

“I’m sure. Kidnapping, forced labor, and attempted burnings at the stake. Zhe zhen shi ge huaile de jinzhan.”

“It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“Yes, it is. It’s been too late for a long time now.”

“Mikiko, I . . .”

She turned and faced him. “Don’t, Simon. I think we have said everything we’ve needed to say.

“You have a new life here,” she said, glancing over his shoulder at River and Kaylee. “Maybe I can have that out there.”

“So, is she getting off on Jiangyin or not?” Jayne demanded.

“I should be going.”

Simon nodded. “You should probably go to the general store and announce that you need supplies to replenish your medkit. That should get their attention quickly.”

He smiled at Mikiko’s frown. “They’re not bad people here, Mikiko. Misguided and backward but not evil.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“While I hate to break this up,” Mal announced, “the lady has quite a walk to town to make and we have to be hitting the sky.”

“Take care, Mikiko.”

She nodded. “You, too, Simon.” She turned to Mal. “Safe flying, Captain Reynolds.”

“Good luck, Dr. Okada.”

“About time,” Jayne muttered as she passed.

Mikiko shot him a look but said nothing. Simon watched her until the cargo bay door closed. He didn’t move until Kaylee touched his shoulder.

“I could use some help with dinner.”

“Dinner, right,” Simon said, clearly nervous. “Well, see, the thing is that I, um, I can’t cook.”

“No time like now to learn. Let’s go.” Simon was still sputtering as Kaylee pulled him towards the galley.

* * * * *  
Chinese to English translations from http:// fireflychinese. home. att. ent

Zhe zhen shi ge huaile de jinzhan—This is a happy development.


End file.
